


Cultural Exchange

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breastplay, F/F, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just think of it as a cultural exchange....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend Mala. Thank you!

“What are those?” Aradia tilted her head, watching as Jade attempted to remove her shirt, flailing about, then falling into the pile of cushions that Aradia had set up in her respiteblock for visits from her favorite human. 

“What are what?” Jade struggled out of the shirt, and she was bare from the waist up, the white ears at the top of her head twitching this way and that as her wild hair went in all directions, no doubt from the static electricity. 

“Those things. On your fat deposits.” Aradia moved closer, until she was kneeling on the floor in front of Jade, her wings spreading out behind her, long hair trailing between her shoulder blades and tickling against the bases of her wings. 

Jade looked down and blushed, covering her chest rather fruitlessly. “Oops. Forgot I wasn’t wearing a bra,” she said, leaning back into the pillows and keeping her arms crossed. 

Aradia cocked her head and reached her hand out, careful of her nails (how delicate humans were! Even the God Tier ones had skin thinner than the paper Kanaya wrapped her finest fabrics in) and cupped one fat deposit, the odd, dark protrusion puckering against her palm. The fat deposit itself was softer than Aradia was expecting, and she squeezed experimentally, the thin, soft skin delightful under her hand. 

Jade’s face flushed pink, and she squirmed, leaning further into the pile, her pale white human feet sticking out from under her long skirt to rest on Aradia’s thighs. It was still so strange to Aradia, how _all_ humans were that same candy red under their skin. “Aradia, what’re you doing?”

“Exploring,” Aradia murmured, her other hand grasping Jade’s other fat deposit. “It’s a… cultural exchange.” She could smell the spicy, thick scent of Jade’s arousal, which was odd, but humans were odd in general. 

“Oh. So… if you’re touching my chest, can I touch… your horns?” Jade blushed slightly, squirming more as Aradia’s knuckles caught one of the pebbly, crinkled dark things resting on Jade’s left fat deposit. 

“Well… alright.” That was a bit forward, but then again, so was this. It really was only fair. 

Jade’s hands were soft as they carded through Aradia’s hair, and the troll sighed, feeling the tension draining from her body already. She was paying more attention to the different noises Jade made each time she was squeezed or tugged. 

“So what’s this?” Aradia pulled again, watching Jade through her eyelashes. The white ears at the top of Jade’s head were flat, and her eyes were closed behind her huge glasses. 

“That? It’s… y’know, my nipple.” Jade squirmed. “For if I ever reproduce and need to feed the young.”

Aradia sat back, forgetting the interesting new landscape for her to explore as she tried to digest this. Kanaya and Karkat were the ones who knew all about human reproduction. All Aradia had picked up was that pails weren’t involved. 

When Jade’s fingers found the base of her horn, Aradia groaned, eyes squeezing shut. It sent a familiar naughty thrill down to throb in her nook, her bulge beginning to emerge from its sheath. She moaned unabashedly, blinking at Jade and grinning somewhat sheepishly. 

“What’s that for?” Jade scratched gently, and Aradia actually keened, crowding closer and pressing her face between Jade’s fat deposits. 

“F-f-for matesprits, or moirals,” Aradia mumbled, and nuzzled along Jade’s fat deposit, her mouth latching on to the… nipple. What a weird word.

For once, Aradia was grateful for her blunt teeth, almost like a human’s. She didn’t want to draw any blood as she flickered her tongue along Jade’s nipple, her hand kneading at the neglected fat deposit, occasionally puling and pinching the nipple of that one. 

Jade seemed to be enjoying herself as well - her hands were clenched in Aradia’s hair, occasionally letting go to run up and down the rounded curves of Aradia’s horns, before finding the sensitive bases again, making the troll’s wings flutter and her eyes practically roll back, which brought on more sucking, nibbling, and other things that made Jade thrash in the cushion pile, until Jade yanked on Aradia’s horns, forcing her up, up, until their mouths were level. 

Jade kissed like she did everything else - enthusiastically and slightly strange, although Aradia was kind of lacking experience in regards to interspecies sloppy makeouts. For all she knew, all humans kissed like this. And squirmed and gasped and wrapped their legs around hips, forcing them closer, until they were belly to belly, and Aradia could feel Jade’s nipple pressing into her shirt, against her own fat deposit. 

Aradia pressed closer, her bulge against Jade’s thigh and her hands on Jade’s fat deposits, thumbs flicking the nipples. “You humans are weird,” she said, her voice slurring, because Jade’s fingers were playing with the bases of her horns. 

“It’s why we have cultural exchanges,” Jade said in her usual “Isn’t it obvious?” voice, which was only slightly breathy. Then she kissed Aradia again, and everything became a mess of that alien softness and warmth.


End file.
